


Green Isn't Your Color

by Nny11



Series: Green with Jealousy [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Catra is an oblivious ace, Double Trouble lives up to their name, F/F, First Kiss, Gift Fic, Glimmer and Catra centric, Glimmer is Bi fly and ready to die, I won't lie I don't dive into their orientations but damn it I want people to know the truth, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fic, dorkusmajor on tumblr, i don't make the rules okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Glimmer and Catra mutually caught a bad case of feelings, with neither of them are willing to risk a move. But when Catra catches a stranger's eye, will Glimmer finally find the courage to speak up? Sometimes people just need a nudge (or shove) in the right direction.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Green with Jealousy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693567
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	Green Isn't Your Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorkusmajor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dorkusmajor).



> For the fantastic [Dorkusmajor!](https://dorkusmajor.tumblr.com/)

There were two reasons Glimmer had agreed to go to this stupid party. 

The first and foremost was the promise of relaxation. God she had **earned** some R&R! If anyone thought that being hired by a parent was a walk in the park, she would personally slap them. Yes her mom had hired her, after she interned for TWO YEARS without pay, and even then her mom hadn’t actually been on the hiring board. Just the rubber stamp to approve their choice. And then, oh ho and _then_ , her standards were different! Spinerella could take time to talk with her wife, but Glimmer wasn’t even allowed to talk to Bow unless she was on break or at lunch. She was having some massive regrets about even thinking that HR was something she wanted. She didn’t. Glimmer really, really didn’t want to deal with the insanity and bureaucracy. Just thinking about her unfinished projects and the stupid spreadsheets- UGH!

Bow had taken one look at her and declared that they were both going to the beach regardless of what Glimmer wanted. He had managed to bribe her with the relaxation bit, but really it was the promised alcohol and ice cream that promised some form of bliss.

And, of course, Catra was going to be there.

That _was_ her second reason for attending after all.

Glimmer begrudgingly took another sip of her drink, something with too much pineapple juice but she’d live, as she watched her friends dance and enjoy themselves. Bow nervously watched her drinking, one leg bouncing as he glanced between Glimmer’s hardened glare and Catra. Catra, who was currently being chatted up by someone else. And by ‘chatted up’ Glimmer meant she had started counting the number of physical passes they were making at her. Touching shoulder, arm, hand, hip. Glimmer’s grip tightened around her glass.

She pushed her sunglasses back up before trying to reassure her best friend. “Relax Bow, it’s fine. Catra’s a whole ass adult and can do what she wants with whoever she wants beacuseWE’RENOTDATINGOKAY?” 

“I know, trust me,” Bow laughed with a slightly manic edge, “how many times have I stayed up with you over that little detail?”

Glimmer took another sullen sip instead of answering.

“I just, look, I don’t even think Catra’s interested in them.”

“Then _why_ has she stayed talking with them all night huh? Why do that if she’s not interested! She doesn’t even like being touched!” Glimmer half slammed her drink down, both of them pausing to see if it would spill over the edge or break in her grip.

Bow gently pried her hands off of it to place the hurricane glass on the ground. “She’s Catra, you know she likes being the center of someone’s attention.”

She sank miserably in her seat. “Yeah Bow, but it was supposed to be my attention!”

Bow lifted one well sculpted eyebrow and Glimmer groaned, “I know, I know! I have to let her know if I want her to know- but I’m telling you it’s fine. It’s fine! It’s not like we’re even friends or anything we’re just-”

Right as she said that, her unknown rival looked right at her, winked, and slid one hand over the small of Catra’s back before slipping it into her back pocket. There was a moment where Glimmer’s brain couldn’t quite put those pieces together. Then they smiled, all pointed fangs, and wrapped their tail around Catra’s.

 _I AM A MATURE ADULT AND I WILL NOT SCREAM AT THEM I WILL NOT MAKE A SCENE-I NEED TO LEAVE_  
  
Glimmer quickly stood from her seat, and made it a point to look at Bow’s pale face. “I need to step outside for a moment, excuse me!”

It was a blur as she pushed past other guests, flashes of Sea Hawk’s laugh, their host Scorpia trying to use a touch screen phone and failing, even Adora waved at her from her game of twister. And just like that she’d walked through the white noise of the crowd and escaped the pungent smells of fruit and sweat to be outside. With the season changing it was getting a little colder than most people liked this close to the water. During the day, they had been out to enjoy the backyard grill, but with the sun long set and moon high in the sky no one was out to witness Glimmer’s meltdown. Well, except for the flamingo patterned hammock and the tiki torches. Creepy little tiki torch faces.

Finally, alone, Glimmer covered her face and got as close to screaming as she dared, sounding more like a tea kettle than anything else.

She was going to kill that blond reptilian little-little-STRUMPET. “Oh god, strumpet, who even says that anymore?! I’m turning into my mother! Next it’ll be ice cubes in chardonnay, and talking about back in my day, and I CAN’T DO THIS RIGHT NOW!?”

“Obviously,” Catra snickered.

Glimmer whipped around, one hand clutched to her chest like a Victorian maiden, with a squeak. “How long have you been there?”

“Like I’d tell you princess,” Catra’s smirk was insufferably smug. Her head tilted just right as she walked out to stand with Glimmer at the porch railing. Wearing her stupid sleeveless hoodie and her stupid board shorts to match her stupid kissable face.

“Ugh! Why are you even out here? Don’t you wanna spend some time with your new side piece or whatever they are?” Fine she was happy to strike back.

“My...what?” Catra’s mask dropped, brow furrowing in confusion.

“Okay, fair, you can’t have a side piece if you don’t have a main squeeze,” Oh by all that was holy, why was she insisting on using such stupid terminology? Now she was turning into her father, which was still unacceptable!

Catra squinted, head tilting and the tip of her tail flicking as she considered Glimmer. “I know what you meant, but I don’t get what you mean...that made no sense.”

 _Oh stars, thank you._ She could recover if they were both being idiots!

“Seriously? They were draped all over you.” Glimmer crossed her arms to lean on the rough wooden rail.

Catra’s ear flicked, and her nose scrunched before she laughed. “That’s just Double Trouble, they’re just handsy is all.”

“They were a little more than handsy!” Glimmer huffed.

Catra swayed and gently hip checked her before looking away towards the black stain of water. “Nah, that’s just them. They’re friendly with everyone.”

Glimmer snorted. “Are you kidding me? How stupid do you have to be to- let me ask you something. How many friends do you know that grope one another’s butts while winking at **other** people?” 

“What? ...no, they didn’t! Did they? Wait…”

Glimmer could smell the smoke as Catra’s brain apparently crashed. Her tail shot up in alarm as Catra turned to face her. “Oh shit, they were flirting with me?”

And there, under the moonlight and weak glow of the tiki torches, looking at her idiot crush in her awful neon colored shorts and wearing open toe socks covered in spaceships, Glimmer realized something. She thought of every single time the two of them got close enough to kiss and didn’t, every time they’d boxed each other physically into corners and walls. The times Catra had brushed her tail over Glimmer’s hand, always while purposefully walking away. Each time her heart had beat a little faster she’d seen Catra’s eyes dart around, brow creasing like she was figuring out a puzzle.

Not because she was figuring out how to drive Glimmer insane, the way she’d always assumed.

But because Catra was, apparently, oblivious to flirting and had been honestly unsure how far to push things. 

“You know what? Fuck it.” Glimmer grumbled before reaching up to cradle Catra’s face in both hands and kissed her for all she was worth. 

Catra looked absolutely dazed, before her pupils blew wide open. Her unnerving stare fixed on Glimmer’s nervous sweat covered face before she muttered,“Oh.”

If she could die and ascend that would be great, please and thanks. “Yeah, oh!” 

Catra grinned, fangs flashing in the low lighting, and then wiggled in place. Wiggled! Then suddenly Glimmer was the one getting kissed. And then kissed again. 

By that point it was the best, friendliest competition Glimmer had ever been in. Both of them kissing, pausing just long enough to look at each other before diving in. Lips, cheeks, nose, forehead, jaw, nothing seemed off limits. During the last kiss though, a bit of Catra’s ear furnishings brushed Glimmer’s neck, causing her to giggle. And then it was really over as they both started to laugh, they pulled at one another until they were in a hug. Catra’s soft purring bubbling against Glimmer’s exposed shoulder, and hand kneading softly on her back.

Glimmer finally managed to get her giggling under control, and breathless asked, “Wanna go for a walk?”

Catra’s eyes flashed green as she leaned back, yellow and blue twinkling at her. “Wow, you really want to get me alone huh?”

“Oh my god,” Glimmer groaned as she pulled away with an exaggerated huff, “you know what? I take it back. I’m going for a walk, don’t follow me.”

“Nah.” Catra hopped the railing, despite the steps just a few feet away, and waited for Glimmer before holding out a hand. “You’re not the boss of me.”

Glimmer opted to wrap an arm around Catra’s waist, sliding one hand into her back pocket with a look.

“Okay, yeah, I see **now** how that was maybe flirting.” Catra grumbled, shoving both hands in her hoodie pocket, but she also wrapped her tail around Glimmer’s waist which almost instantly made up for anything she’d ever done; ever.

It took two phone calls from Bow back to back to remind them both they’d been at a party with friends who were both concerned and excited that they were both missing. It took five awkwardly cute voice to texts from Scorpia to turn them back along the beach.

Glimmer smiled bashfully as they made it back to the house to several people’s cheers, and flushed when Double Trouble swished by and whispered, “First one’s free darling, next time you’ll have to ask for my help.”

All in all, it was a pretty awesome end to the night.

**Author's Note:**

> DT was just helping, they definitely weren't tired of listening to Catra complain about how cute Glimmer is and how she wished that Glimmer liked her. Noooooooo, this was all charity!
> 
> Feel free to check me out on [tumblr under Nny11writes!](nny11writes.tumblr.com) I am always open for fic prompts. :D


End file.
